ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Fight
The End of the Fight is the 49th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on September 14, 2002 and the English version on July 17, 2005. The Oracion Seis easily overpowers the Rave Warriors. Sieg Hart, however, comes to the rescue of the fallen warriors at the last minute. Summary Haru, pinned down on the floor by Berial, watches as the Oración Seis threatens to kill Elie. Berial attacks Haru with multiple Rock Fists. Elie attempts to run to Haru, but is unable to move due to Julius' Dark Bring. Elie tells Plue, Griffon Kato and Ruby to run away quickly. Julius congratulates Elie for thinking about her little pets. Elie corrects him, telling him that they are not small, and that they are not pets. Griff and the others hear this and turn around to see Haru hit with Berial's Rock Fist once again. Berial concludes that once Haru regains consciousness, he will see Elie dead. Julius tells Reina and Jegan to let him take care of Elie. Julius gets in-front of Elie, summoning his Armure D'Etoile. Elie regains the ability to move and begins to attack Julius with her Tonfa Blasters in close combat. Julius isn't taking Elie seriously, and is just playing with her as he easily evades all of her attacks. However, Elie uses her leg to hit him on his masculine private part. Julius requests a "time out" but Elie gets her Blasters in position and shots Julius on his face. Berial and the others state that it was a big mistake to attack Julius on his face. Julius grabs Elie's leg, throws her on the floor and begins to kick her. He then grabs Elie by her hair and begins to slap her until she falls on the floor again. Nonetheless, he continues to torture Elie. From the side, Ruby begins to throw rocks at Julius, ordering him to leave Elie alone. Julius approaches Ruby and Plue and kicks them far away. He grabs Elie yet again, but this time, he covers her with ice, launching her to Griff. Elie takes out her hand and sticks it in the ground, causing her to break her arm. Reina and the others stare at Elie in awe, flabbergasted by what Elie just did. Elie tells him to run away, but Griff takes notice of Elie's arm. Nevertheless, Elie still insists that Griff and the other run away. Julius comes behind Elie and grabs her hair once again, calling her stupid for sacrificing her arm to save her "pet." Elie corrects him, telling him that Griff is his friend. Griff hears Elie's words and begins to feel bad for almost abandoning her, and the others. Julius places his sword at Elie's neck, ready to cut off her head. However, before Julius swings his sword, Griff pushes Elie aside and gets cut in half. Elie watches this in horror, and her outbursted rage begins to awaken the Etherion within her. Julius and the others try to move from the area, but their efforts are in vain as Elie's Etherion reaches them, even towards Haru and the others as well. The mark appeared on Elie's arm begins to disappear as Etherion vanishes. Elie falls on the floor due to exhaustion. Julius comes up to her, but before he attacks Elie, Haru grabs his shoulder then punches him. Meanwhile, a mysterious hand reverses Let back to his normal form. Haru begins to attack the Oración Seis with his Silfarion and his Explosion to defeat Jegan. Berial tries to use his G-Earth's Sand Wave, but Haru easily splits it in half with his Mel Force, and finishes Berial off with his Explosion. Berial gets up and uses his Rock Fist, while Reina uses this as an opportunity to attack. However, Haru uses his Blue Crimson pushing Berial and Reina back. Reina still has fighting spirit left and summons her Silver Emperor. Nonetheless, Haru uses his Sylpher Drive to defeat it, until Haja knocks him unconscious from behind Haru falls on top of Elie, swearing to protect her. As Iulius is about to kill both Haru and Elie, a green light appears, pushing all of them away. Haru gets up and sees a man with blue hair protecting them. As the solar eclipse begins to fade away, Haru and Elie are shocked that their savior is none other than Sieg Hart. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Berial vs. Haru Glory (Concluded) *Elie vs. Julius (concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Oración Seis (Started and Concluded) *Sieg Hart, Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka & Elie vs. Oración Seis Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Silfarion **Explosion **Mel Force **Blue Crimson *Tonfa Blasters Magic used *Etherion *Elemental Magic Dark Bring used *White Kiss *G-Earth *Armure D'Etoile Techniques used *Rock Fist *Explosive Dance *Silver Emperor *Sylpher Drive Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes